


Please don't send me back

by Warlock_Writer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Theo Raeken-centric, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Writer/pseuds/Warlock_Writer
Summary: At a pack meeting Kira returns to visit the pack. Theo, still terrified and having nightmares about his time in Hell panics, thinking Kira is there to send him back. Liam does everything he can to help his boyfriend.





	Please don't send me back

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a scene where Kira returned and to see what Theo's reaction would be because it was clear he was still deeply affected by his time in Hell. 
> 
> This is based of something I saw on Twitter a while ago.

'Liam, do I have to go? I mean, only you want me there so what's the point?' Theo huffed, annoyed that he had to go to another pack meeting when he still wasn't accepted.

'That's not true Corey and Mason both want you there too. Please come to the meeting? For me?' pleaded Liam, he knew Theo couldn't resist him and would agree to go, 

'Fine, but only for you little wolf' Theo relented.

'Thanks Theo'. Liam said, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend.

Theo and Liam began dating not long after the events at the hospital. They had grown close during the events with Monroe, and even closer after when Theo moved in with Liam. Liam soon realised his anchor was Theo and that he needed him. He also learnt of the nightmares Theo faced everynight, the nightmares about Tara and he found out just how much Theo suffered when he was sent to Hell. Liam did everything he could to help Theo and soon the nightmares begun to get better, they weren't so frequent and were easier for Theo to manage. It also helped that Theo had mover into Liam's room so when sleeping Theo had his baby wolf with him to comfort him and keep the nightmares away. 

As they arrived, Theo begrudgingly got out the car.  
'Are you sure I can't just wait in the car, I'm sure no-one will mine'

'Theo, you're coming and that's that, you're a part of the pack no matter what, even if everyone hates that. Okay. And besides, I need you.'

Theo smiled softly, took the beta's had and walked into Scott's house. To say the pack were pissed off when they found out about Theo and Liam is an understatement. Theo was threatened by Scott and Stiles, attacked by Malia and Lydia questioned their relationship (though she accepted them quickly, seeing just how much Theo cared for Liam, and how much he had changed); the only other two who accepted the relationship were Mason and Corey, but they knew about Theo and Liam's feelings for each other, claiming that everyone else must have been blind not to notice they were together. 

The meeting, in Theo's opinion was incredibly dull, and he still didn't know why he was there. As the meeting went on, it was interrupted by an unexpected arrival. Kira. As soon as Theo picked up on the scent his heart was racing. Panic filled his entire body. He couldn't breath. As Kira entered he rom he collapsed where he stood and burst into tears, his breathing laboured.

'Pl-please don't send me back, I-I c-can't go back there. I can't do that again,' Theo sobbed as he sat on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest. 

Liam crouched down to meet Theo. 'Hey Theo, look at me, it's all okay. You're not going back there okay. I won't let anyone send you away.' Liam said softly,, trying to calm Theo down.

'Are- are you s-sure? I can't go back to Tara. I can't do that again. I- I'd rather die than go back there'. Theo confessed, his sobs getting harder. Theo then began to struggle breathing, his panic increasing with each thought about what Hell was like. He couldn't survive going back there, he couldn't. 

'I promise Theo, you're not going any where, you're staying here with me' Liam replied softly, gently putting his hand on Theo's chest on placing Theo's hand on his.  
'Just follow my heart beat okay, follow the pattern, it will help you be able to breath okay.' Liam said, doing everything he could to help Theo. Tears threatened to fall from Liam's blue eyes but he stopped them. He had to be strong for Theo right now. Liam had never seen Theo quite as bad as this. he'd seen the aftermath of the nightmares, but there never as bad as this. 

Once Theo's panic had subsided slightly, Liam pulled Theo into a hug and whispered assurances in his ear. After a few minutes Theo's tears stopped.

As everything unfolded the pack watched on in shock and horror. They had no idea how much Theo's time in Hell had affected him or just how bad it was. Guilt washed over the pack's feature over the way they had treat him, all the snide comments they had made about sending him back to Hell. They had said so many times he had deserved what happened to him, but seeing Theo, someone who never shows how they are feeling, a person who never shows pain break down like they, they realised the huge mistake they had made. To see someone, like Theo, who they saw as emotionless break-down like that, hit them hard. They realised just how much they had messed up. They needed to find out what really happened and make amends with Theo. 

'Theo, I'm not here to send you back I promise, I'm just here to see the pack'. Kira said hesitantly, taking a step towards Theo and Liam. Theo flinched away and Kira took that as a sign to back away. 

'Kira, I think it's best for you to go for now and come back later,' said Scott, trying to find a solution to the situation.

'It's fine Scott, I'm gonna take Theo home, he needs to rest'. Liam said, helping Theo to his feet and guiding him towards the door.

'Okay, but we need to have a serious conversation tomorrow okay?' Replied Scott. 

 

When Theo and Liam got home, Theo fell asleep quickly in Liam's arms, tired from what had happened. Liam and Theo knew they would have to speak to Scott tomorrow about what really happened when Theo went to Hell, but what mattered right now was making sure Theo was okay. Liam knew they still had a long way to go to help Theo recover fully, but he would do anything, and no matter what happened he would always be there for Theo. It will take time, but that's okay Theo had Liam and that's all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading. This is my first ever fic. xx


End file.
